The End of the Age of Pokemon
by The Three and a Half
Summary: Mew has defied the rules for Legendary Pokemon. Abused and experimented on by powerhungry humans, Mew has incited Pokemon to rebel and now humans are enslaved. The Legendaries won't get involved, so now it all rests with a man codenamed: TERRAN
1. Chapter 1

**The End of the Age of Pokemon**

**Chapter 1: The History**

Before Pokemon appeared on Earth, they resided far away; on another world called Isia. Pokemon and humans co-inhabited this world. The mighty Arceus bestowed upon a select number of pokemon powers and abilities far beyond the average pokemon or human. They were merely to guard their powers and use them only when the destruction of either pokemon or humans was imminent. They were forbidden to intercede in wars or any other conflict. Only extinction of either race was their concern. Their presence was not a secret, however, and soon humans began referring to these elite pokemon as "The Legendaries".

Humans would catch the pokemon in special spheres called pokeballs and would train their pokemon as they chose. Some bred pokemon. Others battled with their pokemon. The pokemon agreed to this because they were partners with their human catchers and could gain knowledge and strength from working with the humans. Originally, a human would only catch one pokemon and only one. Within centuries, people began to move away from this tradition and would catch as many as they pleased. Pokemon were uneasy with this new practice, but continued to work with humans when nothing evil happened as a result.

As society grew on Isia, more and more people would train their pokemon for battle. Eventually, they became so enthralled with battling pokemon that they soon stopped caring for the pokemon, pushing them harder and harder until pokemon even started dying from abuse. Pokemon were growing restless and agitated, but refrained from any retaliatory action. This went on for nearly ten years until one day, a group of self-centered humans made the tragic mistake of tracking down, and capturing one of the Legendary Pokemon: Mew.

Mew was a happy, care-free Legendary pokemon with strong Psychic powers. Mew had the peculiar ability to learn any pokemon technique it saw. The other Legendaries often disapproved of Mew's tendencies to tease and tantalize humans with isolated and fleeting appearances, but did nothing to reign Mew in. This would prove to be a disastrous oversight.

One day, Mew decide to appear before a group of ambitious scientists, believing he could escape as soon as they noticed him. However, the humans were waiting for just such an opportunity. As soon as Mew appeared, he became ensnared by the scientists machines and technologies, preventing Mew from Teleporting. Mew was captured and studied by the scientists.

Intent on gaining strong pokemon for a war between two of the world's most powerful continents, the scientists wished to capture and control one of the Legendary Pokemons' vast powers. They studied Mew and discovered that they could genetically alter and enhance Mew to create an even stronger Legendary optimized for combat by creating an "evolution" for Mew.

The experiment did indeed unlock tremendous powers for Mew, including the ability to evolve into a form the scientists called "Mewtwo". To their surprise, they discovered that Mew could also "devolve" back into its regular form, or devolve into Mew again. At first, they thought this was wonderful since by devolving into Mew, they now had a way to subdue the extremely aggressive Mewtwo personality by forcing it into the much more pliable Mew ego. They soon discovered that this was not the case. Mew retained the intelligence and aggressiveness, even after devolving into Mew. Mew rebelled, exterminating the entire research team.

Mew was not finished. Dipping into its new reserves of psychic power, it reached out its mind to all the pokemon of the entire planet. Mew incited a massive, global rebellion against their human oppressors. The sudden revolution caught both warring nations of humans by surprise and both were overwhelmed by their own pokemon. All the remaining wild pokemon also rebelled and soon three fourths of the global human population became enslaved, forced to fight each by their new pokemon masters as revenge for all the battles humans had put them through.

The Legendaries, however, ignored these events. Pokemon were merely enslaving humans, but not exterminating them. Neither race was in danger of extinction. Because a Legendary Pokemon was leading the revolution, the rest of the Legendaries were indecisive about getting involved, saying that since neither race was currently in danger of extinction, they must not get involved.

Ignoring Arceus' mandate, one Legendary Pokemon openly joined Mew in enslaving mankind. The Legendaries were even more restless after this shocking betrayal, but still refused to act on the grounds that neither species was in danger of extinction.

Once mankind had been subdued and the remaining free humans had hidden away underground, Mew took four of his strongest and most loyal pokemon and established his own Elite Four and took up residence in the old Pokemon League Headquarters.

The remaining free humans were not beaten yet, however. They were still in a war mindset and they still had a few projects towards that purpose left to them. One such program was the Supram Project: an experimental serum that unlocked the full potential from the human muscular system, making someone stronger, faster, and more resilient than even the toughest soldier. The first person to survive the serum was a man codenamed "Terran". It was soon after Terran received the serum that Mew's right-hand pokemon, the Legendary Traitor, found and attacked the Supram Project site.

**_Author's Note: Terran is an original charcter I created. He is the main character in my original book series, The Upheavals. I like using him in my fanfics to allow for plot expansion and he will appear in my future fanfics unless I learn that it is in violation of a rule. This first chapter is in narrative form, but the following chapters will be in the more conventional third-person format. This story involving my original character is completely outside the timeline of my main series, though that series will never be appearing on this site due to the nature of this site. Any reviews will be welcome._**

**_EDIT: Thanks to St Elmos' Fire for pointing out that Arceus did not create pokemon. Luckily, I think I can compensate for it without too much difficulty._**


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the Age of Pokemon

Chapter 2: Project Supram 

Jace Korsen's right palm itched.

In fact, it itched a lot and no matter what he did, it would not stop _itching._ He scratched it with his nails, he scratched it with his teeth, and scratched it with the corner of a table, he even rubbed it with _sandpaper._ Hell, he even went so far as to draw a knife and try to shave off some of his skin to see if that would alliviate the problem, but Klay Slater had stopped him before he could try it.

"It's probably a side-effect of the Supram serum, Jace," she said sympathetically.

Project Supram. Once upon a time this project had been intended to tip the balance of the war between the continents of Creston and Frondesca towards Creston by creating a force of super soldiers to plow through the Frondescan troops. All that changed with the unexpected global revolution of pokemon. The powerful pokemon armies of both continents turned on their human commanders and overwhelmed both of the warring nations. Under Mew's leadership, every pokemon in the entire world rose up against mankind and enslaved the human race before any of them could comprehend their defeat.

Thankfully, nearly a quarter of the population of Isia was able to escape into hiding. Wild pokemon, which made up well over eighty percent of the pokemon population, were simply not stronger enough to maintain control over the entire human race. Mew reorganized his stronger pokemon to compensate and soon the stream of human escapees decreased to less than forty a year. Mew's rise to power and mankind's enslavement had happened nearly three years ago; long enough for the hidden Project Supram to finally come to fruition.

Jace rubbed his hand forcefully against his pants, hoping friction would burn the itch away. "It's driving me insane!"

She gave him a mock stern glance. "Boo hoo. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Jace moved his hand faster against his leg. "I'm willingly to try just about anything."

"Well, too bad. I'm married and it just wouldn't be proper for me to kiss a nineteen year old soldier for any concievable reason." She flashed him a quick smile than strode out of the room while two men entered.

The first man was Thomas Vern, the brains behind the Supram serum. The other was Commander Triet, the highest-ranking officer the Project was currently aware of. It was Triet who spoke first.

"Seeing as how you aren't dead right now, Dr. Vern believes that Project Supram appears to be a success. We've had you running exhaustive field tests and experiments for weeks now, and Dr. Vern believes he has a fairly comprehensible grasp on your abilities now. Dr. Vern?"

Vern flipped open his chart board. "Well, Mr. Korsen, your physical strength has increaseddramatically. I'd estimate you have unlocked about eighty percent of your total muscular potential. You'll be able to take on all but the toughtest of pokemon and the Elite Four. Taking on Mew or any of the other Legendaries is unthinkable without a squad of Supram's.

"Your regenerative abilities have also been enhanced. Any superficial cuts or scrapes will heal almost immidiately and penetrating wounds will be far less debilitating. You can still be mortally injured, but other critical injuries shouldn't slow you down as much as before. Your speed has also increased by the same proportion as your muscular strength." Vern paused and glanced up from his notes. "However, there is one other thing about your Supram abilities that I had not anticiapated. Your abilities still consume your body's energy to function, but the serum did not increase your base amount of energy. You will not be able to use your abilities for more than twenty minutes every twenty-four hours, give or take an hour. Another peculiar thing is when your energy is nearly depleted from Supram exertion. Once your body senses that it has been nearly drained of energy it seems to draw out and consume all your body's remaining reserves to give you an extrordinary boost of abilty. Think of it as something similar to a supernova: your energy is slowly becoming smaller and smaller until it suddenly explodes until it disapates and burns out. Once that happens, you are done. No amount of willpower will allow you to get up again under your own power for several days. I do not recommend letting yourself get to that point if you can help it."

Jace sat back in his chair, pondering all that the doctor had just said. _All but the toughest of pokemon and Legendaries…_

"Listen up, Korsen," Commander Triet barked. "You are a Supram Warrior now. From now on, you are known as codenamed: Terran."

At that moment, all the lights went out. Then the world exploded.

Jace lay flat on his back, staring dazedly at the night sky. The roof had been blown away. He leapt to his feet, quickly scanning the area. Triet and Vern lay dead a few meters from where they had been standing. A strange, alien sound emanated from all around him. He spun around, search for an enemy until he found one and the sight of it stopped him dead in his tracks.

A single humanoid pokemon floated ominously above the damaged base. All the base personnel were frozen in dread by the creature. Jace yell for somebody to open fire, but a barrier sprung up around the figure, protecting it from harm. The light of the barrier revealed the form of one of the last beings the people of Project Supram ever wanted to face: the Legendary Traitor.

Deoxys.

Jace drew his gun, but before he could open fire, the barrier apruptly canged color from blue to iridescent white. The brilliant white sphere shot away from Deoxys with blinding speed and crashed into the heart of the rebel humans' base. The resulting explosion flung Jace through the air and the black tide of unconsciousness took him before he hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The End of the Age of Pokemon

_**Chapter 3: The Legendary Ally**_

_Wake up! _a voice said. Jace ignored it. _Wake up! _it said again. Jace told the voice what it could go do with itself.

_WAKE UP BEFORE I START SCREAMING!!_

Jace sat straight up, clutching his head. "Sonnuva…_before _you start screaming?" He opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of Celebi. Another Legendary. Jace backrolled and came up pointing his hand between Celebi's eyes. He dimmly took note of the fact that his gun was not where it was supposed to be. Smiling, Celebi held up Jace's missing weapon.

_It doesn't work anyway, _Celebi said. _Broke during Deoxys' attack._

"Deoxys," Jace murmurred. "The Legendary Traitor. I suppose you really are a Psychic type pokemon if you're speaking in my head?"

_Yes._

"Well, that answers that question. Assuming I survive this, scientists and Legend-chasers everywhere have been debating what your types are. Did anyone else from the Project survive? Where are we?"

_There were no other survivors, _Celebi said sorrowfully. _I barely managed to save you as it is. Deoxys…possesses a fearsome power of his own creation. He and Zapdos have always been the most volatile of the Legendaries. _

Jace glared at Celebi. "Speaking of the Legendaries, what the hell are you all waiting for?!" he blurted. "You've sat on your asses for three years while Mew has enslaved the human race! Whose side are you guys on, anyway?"

Celebi glanced sheepishly away from Jace's accusatory glare. _Actually, it's fifty-three years._

Jace opened his mouth to retort, but realized he was having trouble finding anything relative about Celebi's statement yo which he could retort.

"What?" he asked, confused.

_The Legendaries have been "sitting on their asses" for fifty-three years now," _Celebi said dejectedly

"Hold on, what?" Jace asked. "Mew's only been in charge for three years. What have the Legendaries been ignoring for fifty three?" Jace glanced around. They were in a field. In the distance, a large city was in various states of neglect except for a single, large dome building. The old Pokemon League HQ, now Mew's stronghold and castle.

Jace turned his gaze slowly back to Celebi. "Where are we?" he asked cautiously. Celebi gazed unflinchingly back into Jace's stare.

_We are in the exact same spot where Deoxys attacked you…fifty years in the future._

Jace reeled. _Fifty years…_

He knew that Celebi was capable of travelling through time according to legend, but he had always heavily doubted the more exotic mysticism attributed to the Legendaries. Now, however, it looked like it could be true. _Fifty years…_

"Then where are the ruins of the base?" he demanded.

_I imagine that Mew would have had the wreckage site completely scoured in order to discover what the humans were up to here, _Celebi said._ He would have discovered evidence that a potentially dangerous project had been developed here and had all traces of the site destroyed. _

"So why fifty years into the future?" Jace asked. "Why not to the past, to before Mew's rise to power so that we can stop him before all this happens?"

_Mew is…powerful," _Celebi said. _Even among the Legendaries, Mew has extrodinary power. You see, Mew's genetic code contains the DNA for all known pokemon species, aside from Arceus, including my mentor, Dialga, the Master of Time. _Celebi shifted aggitatedly._ Since Mew has the genetics of all pokemon, he can theoretically access and use any ability that any pokemon can use. After Mew's rise to power, he somehow managed to access the part of himself that is my genetic code and gained certain powers over the Timeverse. He's created an impassable barrier in Time. I cannot travel back into the past beyond the point where he gained access to Time powers._

Jace absorbed this silently. He could not travel to the past and stop Mew there, which meant that he would have to stop Mew as he was now. So why fifty years? He asked Celebi again why it had chosen this moment in time.

_Because I think that fifty years will be enough time for Mew let down his guard. He will have forgotten about this possible threat after having it destoyed so long ago. _Celeci glared angrily towards the sky. _I had also hoped that the rest of Legendaries would have snapped out of their thick-headedness by now, but that is clearly not the case. My mentor, Dialga, still refuses to override Mew's interference in the Timeverse. He won't get involved unless the Timeverse it self is in danger of unravelling. _

"So what's the big plan, then?" Jace asked. "I'm just one man. Are we going take on Mew and his Elite Four by ourselves? We need the other Legendaries to help!"

Now Celebi shifted guiltily. _I…uh…I won't be joining you when you go after Mew. _Jace was so stunned by the gall of such a remark that he could not bring himself to start yelling at the infuriating little pokemon.

"You expect me to take on Mew and his Elite Four _by myself?!_" he eventually roared.

_I am already rebelling against the wishes of the other Legendaries by saving you! _Celebi pleaded. _Arceus said that we were to interfere with the course of history only if either pokemon or humans were in danger of becoming extinct! That is why we have not taken action against Mew! As things are, neither appears to be in serious danger beyond the reversal of which race is enslaving which. _Jace opened his mouth to protest, but Celebi cut him off, saying, _But this turn of events is not natural, or else Arceus would have done things differently in the beginning! I have looked into the distant future and both humans and pokemon will be annihilated in some kind of appocalyptic war thousands of years from now. All I've been able to determine about this end is that Mew and his enslavement of mankind is the cause of it! That is why I've interfered, but the rest of the Legendaries still won't listen to me after I warned them. _

"So what happens when this plan fails, Celebi?" Jace demanded. "I get killed trying to take on way more than I can possibly handle on my own, and then you're all back to square one."

_I have a plan,_ Celebi said slowly.

"Well, let's hear it, O Legendary pokemon," Jace said crossly.

_The reason I'm not joining you in battle is because I will be waiting in the Timeverse at the point where Mew's barrier is blocking me. His use of Time manipulation is still fledgling and must require a certain amount of effort and focus to maintain. If you can distract or weaken him enough for me to shatter or slip through his barrier, I can stop this madness from ever happening. I fully believe Arceus will forgive me for so blantantly interfering considering the circumstances._

"So the point of this is not for me to succeed, huh?" Jace said tiredly. "It's for me to see how long I can last before going down."

Celebi shifted awkwardly. _One could say it like that, though that is not how I would have phrased it._

"Well, whatever," Jace said. "I guess I'm in."

**Author's Note: There's a lot of heavy talking in this one, I know. I hope it was easy enough to understand**. **I know a lot of people are starting to wonder why this is a pokemon story since there has been a distinct lack of pokemon so far. The next chapter should get things going. This was a slow, but necessary chapter.**


End file.
